


The Weak Link

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: ฟาโรห์กักขังเขาไว้ในช่วงสุดท้ายก่อนจะขับไล่ชายคนนั้นออกไป





	The Weak Link

พี่ชายเขาเหมือนสัตว์ป่า

เอาแต่ใจ และ ดุร้าย

พวกเขาไม่ใช่พี่น้องสายเลือดแท้ โมเสสเป็นบุตรของบิเธีย ธิดาของฟาโรห์องค์ก่อนๆ ด้วยการนับลำดับเครือญาติ พวกเขาจึงมีศักดิ์เท่ากัน และด้วยวัยที่ไล่เลี่ยกัน พวกเขาถูกเลี้ยงดูมาด้วยกันตั้งแต่เด็ก

โมเสสอายุมากกว่าเขาเล็กน้อย ชายคนนั้นเก่งที่สุดในชั้นเรียน เอาจริงเอาจัง แต่ก็แก่นแก้ว โมเสสมักยิงคำถามใส่นักบวชตอนเรียนเรื่องเทววิทยา ขณะที่เขานั่งอยู่ข้างหลังว่าเมื่อไหร่พี่ชายจะพอใจกับการกวนโมโหนั้นเสียที

‘ให้ตายเถอะราเมซิส นักบวชนั่นตลกเป็นบ้า เจ้าต้องไม่เชื่อแน่ว่าตาลุงนั่นตอบคำถามข้าไม่ได้..’ แต่โมเสสไว้ใจเขามากพอจะลากเขาไปทำเรื่องบ้าๆด้วยกันเสมอ พี่ชายจะเอาแขนคล้องคอเขาและลากไปซ้อมรบเล่นนอกเวลา หรือก่อกวนในห้องบูชา แน่นอนว่าพวกเขาถูกพระบิดาเอ็ดในเวลาต่อมาเสมอจนพระองค์เริ่มเอือม

จนเมื่อเป็นผู้ใหญ่ พวกเขาจึงเลิกพฤติกรรมไร้สาระ ได้ยินว่าพระบิดาเคยเรียกโมเสสเข้าไปคุย แล้วหลังจากนั้นพี่ชายก็เงียบลง และเขาที่เป็นมงกุฏราชกุมาร จำเป็นต้องเสียงดังขึ้น

พวกเขาเข้าสู่การเมือง

แต่โมเสสก็ยังไว้ใจเขามากพอจะแสดงความเห็นอย่างตรงไปตรงมาต่อหน้าเขา ทั้งเรื่องที่มาของเศรษฐกิจที่ไม่ดี การทหารที่เขาเห็นว่ามันใช้การไม่ได้ หรือเรื่องอื่นๆในวังที่โมเสสชอบนักที่จะแสดงจุดยืนต่อต้าน

‘ฟังข้านะราเมซิส ถ้าเจ้าได้ขึ้นเป็นฟาโรห์เมื่อไหร่ สิ่งแรกที่เจ้าต้องทำ คือปลดเจ้าหัวหน้านักบวชงมงายนั่นซะ’

พูดจบโมเสสก็หัวเราะ ตบหลังเขาเล่นเหมือนทุกที

มันเหมือนในวัยเด็กไม่มีผิด

อีกสิ่งที่ต่างไปก็คงเป็นเรื่องยศศักดิ์ ในฐานะบุตรของฟาโรห์ เจ้าชายแห่งอียิปต์ พวกเขาต้องมีตำแหน่งทางการทหาร เขาและโมเสสถูกแต่งตั้งให้ควบคุมสองทัพใหญ่ พทาห์และเซท และพวกเขาก็ทำได้ดีเสมอ

ฝีมือของพี่ชายไม่เคยเป็นรองใคร และเขาไม่เคยเอาชนะได้ เขาเคยฝึกซ้อมใช้หอกกับโมเสสแล้วโดนปัดล้มลงไปกองกับทรายไม่รู้กี่หนต่อกี่หน

คมหอกของพี่ชายชี้มาที่คอเขา แล้วโมเสสก็หัวเราะ ดึงแขนเขาขึ้นมาบอกให้ลองใหม่

…….

ต้องยอมรับว่าโมเสสคือคนรุ่นเดียวกับเขาเพียงคนเดียวที่เขาจะเชื่อใจ ไม่ว่ามารดาของเขาจะกังวลเรื่องบัลลังก์ของเขาเพียงใดก็ตาม

เขารู้จักโมเสสดี

โมเสสไม่เคยต้องการบัลลังก์หรอก

เขาแค่ต้องการมีชีวิตอยู่แบบนี้ไปเท่านั้น

ราเมซิสคิดแบบนั้น

และแน่นอนว่าความจริงมันคือแบบนั้น

…….

วันที่สองแล้วนับจากเหตุการณ์ที่ห้องอาหารวันนั้น 

โมเสสยอมรับว่าเขาเป็นกบฎ

อันที่จริง ถูกทำให้ยอมรับด้วยอุบายที่ฟาโรห์องค์ใหม่คิดขึ้นมากับพระมารดา

เขาสั่งให้ขังบิเธียแยกไว้ในห้องขังที่ดูสบายกว่า เพราะเขายังคงมีความเคารพต่อนาง แต่โมเสส มารดาของเขาสั่งให้ทหารนำไปขังไว้ในคุกใต้ดินลึกสุด และเขาก็ไม่ได้ขัดอะไรนาง

นับแต่ตอนนั้นเขาก็ยังไม่ได้พบโมเสสอีก ราเมซิสรักความสบาย คุกใต้ดินไม่ใช่สถานที่ที่เขาชอบจะลงไปเหยียบ แต่เขาลั่นคำสั่งเนรเทศโมเสสในอีกเจ็ดวัน… อีกห้าวันหากเขาไม่ลงไปที่คุกนั่น เขาจะไม่มีโอกาสได้พบกับพี่ชายคนนั้นอีกเลย

‘เจ้าจะได้นั่งตรงนั้น’ หลังพระบิดาสิ้นชีพ ราเมซิสเคยชี้ไปที่นั่งของตำแหน่งที่ปรึกษา วิเซียร์ ตำแหน่งที่ใหญ่รองเพียงฟาโรห์ เขามอบตำแหน่งนั้นให้โมเสสด้วยตนเอง ‘ข้าไว้ใจให้เจ้าทำ’

ตอนนี้ที่นั่งนั้นว่างอยู่ เขายังนึกไม่ออกว่าจะให้ใครมานั่งแทน

มารดาเขาหรือ ไม่มีทาง

ฟาโรห์ถอดเครื่องทรงบนหัว กับชุดคลุมยาวรุ่มร่าม มันไม่เหมาะกับอากาศร้อนทั่วไปของเมมฟิส แม้ขณะนี้ฝนตกอยู่จนเริ่มรู้สึกหนาว

ในคุกใต้ดินคงเย็นเสียยิ่งกว่านี้

แต่เขาไม่อยากให้ชายเสื้อปักทองนั่นต้องเปื้อน

ราเมซิสถอดเครื่องประดับอีกหน่อยจนอยู่ในชุดลำลองสบายทั่วไป ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปยังส่วนคุกใต้ดินของวัง

มันอยู่ลึกลงไปหลายชั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้ลึกลงไปจากระดับผิวดินมาก ในชั้นแรกๆมีทหารคอยอารักขาตาม พอไปถึงชั้นสุดท้ายที่ขังชายคนนั้น เขาก็บอกให้พวกนั้นรอ แล้วเขาก็เดินต่อลงไป

คุกใต้ดินชั้นนี้ดูแห้งกว่าที่คิด แต่เย็น เขายืนอยู่หน้าประตูที่ทำจากไม้แข็ง ผลักมันเข้าไป

ในชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เขาพยายามจินตนาการภาพ สิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาไม่เคยนึกอยู่ในหัวสมองมาก่อน คือโมเสสที่ถูกตรวน

ชายคนนั้นที่รักอิสระ เอาแต่ใจ เหมือนสุนัขที่ชอบวิ่งเล่นและเปล่งเสียงเห่าโดยไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะถูกตี

แต่พี่ชายก็ถูกโซ่ตรวนไว้ตรงนั้น มันล่ามเข้ากับข้อเท้า โซ่ยาวหลายช่วงตัวจนน่าจะลุกเดินไปไหนมาไหนได้ทั่วห้อง ที่นี่เป็นห้องกว้างขนาดหนึ่ง และมีส่วนสำหรับขับถ่าย

โมเสสยังดูไม่แตกต่างไปเลย แค่ดูสกปรกขึ้น และสายตาที่มองมานั้น เกรี้ยวกราด

ชายคนนั้นทักเขาก่อน เรียกเขาว่าน้องชาย เหมือนกับวันปกติ โมเสสชักชวนเขาให้เขานั่งลง ชี้ให้ลองดื่มน้ำสกปรกที่นองอยู่กับพื้นที่อีกฝ่ายใช้ประทังกระหายมาสองวัน

ราเมซิสกลืนน้ำลาย นั่งลงบนเตียงไม้ ในห้องนี้ชื้นกว่าด้านนอก และมีน้ำฝนหยดลงมาเรื่อยๆ เพราะเพดานสูงมีช่องกว้างไว้สำหรับระบายอากาศและดูเดือนตะวัน

พี่ชายเขาดูเหมือนสัตว์ป่า ที่จนตรอก

สายตาดุร้ายนั่นมองเขา เหมือนกับเสือที่มองนายพราน

มองมาที่เขา น้องชายผู้ทรยศ

“เจ้าดูหนาว” เขาทักดู อีกฝ่ายมีชุดชิ้นเดียว และมันเปียกโชกเพราะละอองน้ำ

“ไม่ขนาดนั้น” เสียงนั้นตอบอย่างขุ่นเคือง

ราเมซิสนั่งเงียบอยู่อีกครู่ สุดท้ายจึงลุก และหันหลังกลับ

โมเสสแค่นเสียงทิ้งท้าย “แล้วเจ้าจะรู้ว่าเจ้าพลาดที่ไว้ชีวิตข้า ราเมซิส”

เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไร

“หรือไม่แน่ คนอย่างเจ้าอาจโง่งมเกินจะรู้”

ราเมซิสกำหมัด

เมื่อเดินออกไป เขาสั่งให้ทหารนำขื่อไม้ไปล็อคคอกับข้อมือของนักโทษเพิ่ม

ก็ชายคนนั้นกำเนิดเป็นทาส

ต้องปฏิบัติให้เหมือนกับทาส

แม้เขาจะยังไม่อยากเชื่อก็ตาม

วันที่สามนับจากเหตุการณ์ที่ห้องอาหาร

จักรวรรดิไม่มีกิจการใดๆมากนักในช่วงนี้ นับว่าเป็นเรื่องดี

ราเมซิสลังเลที่จะลงไป

และเขาคิดว่าตนเข้าใจความโกรธเคืองของโมเสส

…สิ่งนี้ดีแล้ว มันคือสิ่งที่เขาควรทำ มารดาเขาบอกว่าไม่มีทางที่โมเสสจะไม่คิดยึดบัลลังก์ ทั้งสถานภาพที่เป็นวิเซียร์และความนิยมของชายคนนี้ในกองทหาร และบทสนทนาเมื่อวานก็ได้ย้ำเตือนเป้าหมายของชายคนนั้นไปแล้ว

แม้จริงๆเขาจะรู้อยู่แก่ใจ ว่าชายคนนั้นเก่งเรื่องปากร้ายเพียงใด สิ่งที่โมเสสมักทำ ก็แค่ประชดประชันถากถาง

เขาควรประหารมันเสีย

ดาบสีทองของพระบิดายังคงเก็บไว้อยู่ในฝัก และมันสลักชื่อของโมเสสไว้

เขาต้องกำจัดชายคนนั้น ก่อนที่มันจะตามหลอกหลอนไปทั้งชีวิตของเขา

แต่แน่นอนว่า เขาลงมือทำเองไม่ได้

ราเมซิสลงไปที่คุกใต้ดินตามลำพังอีกวัน

โมเสสยังนั่งอยู่บริเวณเดิม โซ่ตรวนกับข้อเท้า เพิ่มเติมคือมีขื่อไม้เล็กๆล็อคคอและข้อมือไว้ มันดูมีน้ำหนักเบา แต่ก็ทำให้ขยับตัวได้ลำบาก

เขามอง อีกฝ่ายดูโทรมเสียยิ่งกว่าเดิม วันนี้ฝนไม่ตก แต่ฟ้าก็ครึ้ม

“เจ้ายังไม่ได้กินอาหาร”

โมเสสไม่ตอบ เขาเงยหน้ายังลำบากด้วยซ้ำ

“เพราะเจ้ากินไม่ได้ และข้าไม่ได้ให้ทหารนำเอามาให้”

ดวงตาสีเข้มกลอกขึ้นมอง พี่ชายดูหิวโซ

“ข้าไม่ได้คิดจะทรมานเจ้า” เขาวางถาดอาหารลงที่พื้นตรงหน้าอีกฝ่าย มันเป็นขนมปัง เนื้อสุก และซุป “ถ้าเจ้าฉลาดพอก็คงหาวิธีกินมันได้”

ฟาโรห์ก้าวถอยหลังไปนั่งบนเตียงไม้

เขาไม่รู้ว่าปกติแล้วการทรมานข้าศึกทำอย่างไร

เพราะโดยทั่วไปแล้ว โมเสสจะเป็นผู้จัดการ

นั่นก็ทำให้เขาประหม่าว่าชายตรงหน้าจะดูถูกอะไรเขาอีกหรือไม่ถ้าเขาไม่โหดร้ายหรือทำให้อีกฝ่ายอับอายพอ

แต่ก็ไม่มี พี่ชายยังปิดปากเงียบสนิท

โมเสสค่อยๆดันตัวเองขึ้นมา แล้วคุกเข่า เอนตัวลงกับพื้นช้าๆไม่ให้กระแท่กแรง ใช้ศอกและเข่าพาตัวเองไปที่ถาดอาหาร

ร่างนั้นไอโขลกทันทีที่กลืนเศษขนมปังเข้าไป คอยังดันอยู่กับขื่อไม้ ตาแดงก่ำแล้วบ้วนอาหารนั้นออกมา

ราเมซิสกำหมัดแน่นอีกหน เขาดูกังวลกับภาพตรงหน้า

โมเสสหอบหายใจหนักอยู่อีกครู่บนพื้น ไม่ขยับไปไหน

ฟาโรห์ตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไป แล้วปลดล็อคขื่อนั้นออก มันเป็นเพียงสลักง่ายๆ

ทันที่ที่เป็นอิสระ โมเสสคว้าเข้าที่ข้อเท้าเขาทันที

เขาตกใจ แต่ทำได้เพียงชะงัก ก้มลงดูหากว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำอะไรต่อ อีกฝ่ายอาจสัมผัสได้ว่าขาเขาสั่นด้วยซ้ำ

แต่มือที่อ่อนแรงก็ปล่อยขาเขาไป แล้วเอื้อมไปหยิบขนมปังชิ้นใหม่ใส่ปาก เคี้ยวมันอยู่อีกครู่ แล้วกลืน

ร่างนั้นยังไม่ยอมลุกขึ้นมา

เขารอโมเสสที่อ่อนแรงกินจนเสร็จ วางผ้าห่มผืนหนึ่งไว้บนเตียงไม้ แล้วเดินออกไป

คืนนั้นโมเสสไม่ได้ถูกล็อคด้วยขื่อ และได้รับอาหารสองมื้อ เป็นขนมปังชิ้นเล็กๆ

แต่ไม่ได้น้ำ

เขามีบางสิ่งต้องการจะคุยกับชายคนนั้น

บางสิ่งที่ต้องการทำ ก่อนจะไม่เจอกันอีก

แต่เขายังไม่แน่ใจ ว่ามันคืออะไร

วันที่สี่นับจากเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาหาร

เขายังตัดใจประหารชายคนนั้นไม่ได้

ราเมซิสกลับลงมาที่คุกใต้ดินพร้อมถุงหนังใส่น้ำสะอาด

พบโมเสสนอนอยู่บนเตียง ใต้ผ้าห่มผืนนั้น กำลังหลับ

ร่างนั้นสะดุ้งตื่นทันทีที่เขาเดินเข้าไปใกล้เตียง

“โซ่ล่ามไว้แค่ขาข้า ข้าสามารถฆ่าเจ้าได้เลย” โมเสสพูดด้วยเสียงแห้งแตกระแหง

ราเมซิสไม่ตอบ เขาจ้องอีกฝ่ายอยู่อีกครู่

แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้ลุกขึ้นมาบีบคอเขา

เขาคิดว่านั่นเพราะอีกฝ่ายไม่มีแรงมากกว่า

โมเสสจ้องตอบ เวลาผ่านไปนาน แล้วจึงหัวเราะเสียงแห้ง “มันสายเกินไปแล้วใช่ไหม”

“สายสำหรับ?”

“ที่จะย้อนกลับ”

ฟาโรห์เงียบไปหน่อย “คงจะใช่”

“แล้วเจ้าอยากย้อนไหม?” อีกฝ่ายถาม

ราเมซิสหลุบตาลง

เสียงน้ำฝนหยดจากช่องด้านบนดังเป็นจังหวะช้าๆ หน่วงลงเรื่อยๆ

“คงไม่”

ร่างบนเตียงมุ่นคิ้ว แต่ไม่พูดอะไร

ฟาโรห์หยิบถุงหนังนั้นออกมา “ข้านำน้ำมาให้”

“ทำไมจึงไม่ให้ทหารเอามา”

เขาให้เวลาคิดคำตอบเพียงเล็กน้อย

“ข้าอยากเห็นพี่อิดโรยลง”

โมเสสเบิกตาขึ้นหน่อย

“เห็นเจ้าเสื่อมโทรมลงช้าๆ”

เขามองร่องรอยตามผิวหนังอีกฝ่าย รอยโซ่ที่ข้อเท้า รอยขื่อที่คอและข้อมือ

“ถ้าอยากจะดื่มน้ำ ก็จงเอ่ยปากร้องขอข้า” ราเมซิสถือถุงนั่นไว้เหนืออีกฝ่าย

โมเสสเม้มปาก “ไม่”

ฟาโรห์ก้าวถอยออกไป

“เช่นนั้น ก็ตามใจ”

ประตูห้องขังปิดลงอีกครั้ง

เขาสั่งให้ทหารตรวนโซ่ให้สั้นลง จนนักโทษนั่งได้แต่เพียงมุมห้องเท่านั้น

เพื่อที่จะได้คลานไปเลียน้ำฝนไม่ได้

วันที่ห้านับจากเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาหาร

ราเมซิสลงไปยังคุกพร้อมข้อเสนอเดิม

โมเสสออกปากขอในที่สุด

เขายอมให้

แลกเปลี่ยนกับที่โมเสสจะต้องยอมให้ฟาโรห์เป็นผู้ใส่ขื่อพันธนาการคอและข้อมือของตน ยอมถูกตรวจเพิ่มด้วยมือราเมซิสเอง

แล้วเขาจึงป้อนน้ำจากถุงนั้นให้กับปากอีกฝ่าย

“ดูเจ้าตอนนี้สิ” เขาเอ่ยกับพี่ชาย

พยายามอย่างยิ่งไม่ให้มือสั่น

“ดูเหมือนกับสัตว์”

โมเสสสะบัดหน้าออกทันที

ดวงตาดุร้ายจ้องมองขึ้นมา

น้ำหกเลอะไปหมด

เขาสั่งให้อดอาหาร

วันที่หกนับจากเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาหาร

เขาพบโมเสสนอนอยู่ที่มุมห้อง

คอและข้อมือมีรอยช้ำแดง คล้ายพยายามหนี

ราเมซิสส่ายหน้า

เขาลองปลดโซ่ตรวนนั่นออกจากข้อเท้าอีกฝ่าย

แล้วพาร่างอ่อนแรงนั้นไปที่เตียง แล้วกดลง

อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ร้องขอให้เขาเมตตาหรือหยุด

คงจะน่าอับอายเกินไป ที่จะต้องเอ่ยปากอ่อนวอนคนอย่างฟาโรห์

วันที่เจ็ดนับจากเหตุการณ์ในห้องอาหาร

วันนี้จะเป็นวันสุดท้าย

เขาลงไปที่คุกใต้ดิน

โมเสสยังนอนอยู่บนเตียง แม้ร่างจะไม่มีอะไรพันธนาการแล้ว

เหลือไว้เพียงร่องรอยช้ำเข้มเกือบทั่วร่าง

“พรุ่งนี้พี่จะเป็นอิสระ” เขาบอก นั่งลงที่ขอบเตียง

มืออ่อนแรงของโมเสสคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ แต่แรงบีบที่มากที่สุดก็ยังทำให้เขาเจ็บไม่ได้

ราเมซิสหยิบขื่อไม้อันเดิมขึ้นมาจากพื้น

ตรวนคอและข้อมืออีกฝ่ายไว้อีกครั้ง

เขาไม่ได้ไปส่งอีกฝ่ายในเช้าวันถัดไป

เพียงแต่ซ่อนดาบไว้ให้เล่มหนึ่ง

ดาบที่สลักชื่อของตัวฟาโรห์เอง

และหลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น

เขาไม่คาดหวัง

ว่าจะได้เจออีกฝ่ายอีก


End file.
